


Slippery Situations

by WolfenSpirit



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenSpirit/pseuds/WolfenSpirit
Summary: Blake gets caught up in trouble in Vale, leading to a heartfelt moment with her partner Yang back at Beacon.First time writing smut. I have no idea what I am doing honestly.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 142





	Slippery Situations

Vale had always felt as a sort of a peaceful safe haven to Blake. The seaport kingdom was calm, the muted colors of buildings shining with a faint glow under the light of the setting sun. Besides the chaos of what happened a few weeks ago with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang attacking one of the outer sectors, Vale rarely had more trouble than the small time criminals poking their heads out of the shadows. Even the faunus here were treated far better than anywhere else Blake had ever seen.

"Blake? Blaaaaaake?" The girl in question blinked, startling slightly out of her thoughts to refocus on the present. She hadn't realized she was zoning out to stare off into the distance again. Not until her partner had leaned over in her seat to wave a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?"  _ Smooth Belladonna, very smooth. _ She shifted her gaze away from the pooling depths of lilac. She felt herself wanting to drown in them everytime she locked eyes with Yang and glanced towards the rest of her team.

"I asked what you thought about the movie!" Ruby-the red and black clothed girl- was nearly bouncing in her seat. It was surprising she wasn't literally bouncing with all the candy she had consumed in the theater.

Blake hummed in acknowledgement, lifting the cup of tea she had in hand to take a long sip of the warm liquid. We could feel all three gazes on her as she thought for a good few seconds. The movie had been decent enough. Enjoyable, even though some of the better parts of the book had been cut from the movie. Blake felt her lip quirk up at the corner and she looked up to meet the expectant looks she was being watched under. "The book was better."

The resulting groans and laugh made her smile grow behind the shield of her cup. The conversation fell back into a peaceful hum that Blake mostly paid attention to after that. Mostly because she kept getting distracted by the brilliant smile Yang would flash her whenever the two would happen to catch the other looking. It made small flares of heat rise in her cheeks every time it happened. Though the faunus was finding it harder and harder to mind these sort of things. She still kept her cat ears tied under the black ribbon on her head, but she was happy here.

Not just in Vale, but attending Beacon and training to be a huntress. Sure, she had made the decision to hunt the demons of the night as a way to atone for her sins, but she found herself letting the peace of her new life melting into her bones-her tired and weary soul- a little more each day.

_ It's because I met you,  _ she thought idly, leaning on her forearms as she watched Yang argue back and forth with her baby sister Ruby about the best type of special effects. A warmth like summer sunshine had made a home around her heart in the last year. Honest, gentle, and just a little bit precarious. Honestly it made her feel like a kitten on a windowsill.  _ Oh you'd never let me live it down if you knew what I just thought. _

Yang caught her staring again, lilac eyes twinkling with mirth when she winked at Blake. She automatically ducked her head, hiding behind her long and wavy black hair to somehow keep the effect the blonde had on her a secret. That only made her look at Weiss, who was casting her a sidelong glance and an all too knowing smirk.

“I’m going to get a refill.” Blake nearly jumped out of her seat and made a break for it into the coffee shop the four had been seated outside of while they discussed the movie. She paused right inside of the doorway, placing one hand over her face with a sigh.  _ Gods, that girl is too much for her own good… what have you gotten yourself into this time, Belladonna?  _ She hadn’t the foggiest idea, but it was also crystal clear. It was the admitting it part she didn’t want to do.

Blake took her time going through the motions of draining the rest of her tea from her cup and ordering a refill. She needed a few minutes to get the thumping in her chest to calm back down to a manageable level. It was while she waited that she felt her scroll buzz in her pocket, making her jolt a little. She pulled the device out and popped it open, scanning the text she got from Weiss.

**From W.S.: Taking Ruby back to the campus library with me early. Be a big girl and talk to Yang already. Your pining stopped being cute ages ago.**

Blake groaned internally, snatching her cup off the counter and practically stomping back out the door to the patio. Sure enough, there was Yang left on her own at their table. She had her chin resting on her hand, staring out at the nearly vanished sunset with a tiny smile on her full lips. Blake had subconsciously frozen midstep at the sight, letting her own amber eyes watch the sea breeze lift a few stray curls of gold from Yang’s unruly mane and flutter them in songless dance. Her mouth had gone dry, and licking her lips did nothing to relieve the sudden sandpaper feeling left behind.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she took a single step towards the table when her ear straining against the bow made her freeze again. She frowned, turning to face the direction the minute noise had come from. There, a couple of blocks down, she caught the last glimpse of some hooded men corralling a woman into an alley. Blake’s feet were moving before she had time to realize she was running in that direction. The night had fully blanketed the city as she pulled up to a halt, back against the brick wall right outside of the alley. Her ear twitched again, picking up the muffled voices of the men and shuffling footsteps. She peeked around the corner, allowing her night vision to bring the scene into focus.

There were seven men: five humans and a couple of wolf faunus. They had the woman-the girl as she barely looked any older than Ruby, only a couple of years younger than Blake- pinned against the wall with a hand covering her mouth. Blake felt her teeth creak from how tightly her jaw was clenched. She was already stepping into the alley as she reached up to grab Gambol Shroud off of her back.

Her hand closed around empty air. She stopped walking when she remembered that her ballistic chain scythe was in the armory getting repairs done because it had gotten bent in a set of Ursa jaws yesterday. The brunette was completely unarmed save for her aura. That might hold out against the pocket knives easily enough, but the couple of pistols-one she saw aimed under the girl’s chin and other now pointed directly at her- would only need a few shots to break through it.

Instinct told her to run. To get as far away from here as possible and just leave the girl to her own fate. She was human anyway. No human had ever helped Blake when she needed it growing up.  _ No,  _ she reminded herself,  _ that’s wrong. And I’m not running anymore. _

She lowered her arm back to her side slowly, glaring the men down. “If you want to walk out of here alive, let her go.” The calm of Blake’s voice surprised herself: it contrasted with the fear making her legs tremble ever so slightly.

“A’ight, fine then. We will,” the male holding the girl at gunpoint spoke up, a sick grin on his face as she was let go and bolted away. “You look much tastier anyway.”

Blake didn’t have the time to take more than a full step backwards out of the alley. The two wolf faunus were fast. Faster than she had seen thugs move in a long time. She hissed under her breath as they caught her by the wrist and shoulder, dragging her deeper into the darkness and away from the streetlights. She thrashed, twisting about in their grasp and managed to land a crunching kick to someone’s face. Muttered curses and tang of blood filled the air for a moment, but Blake held no comfort in her small victory. She fought for a few seconds longer when a sharp pain lanced through her vision; the butt of the pistol being whipped into her temple enough to cause her to stagger under normal circumstances. Now it gave the men time to slam her back into the wall and get her solidly pinned down. Blake felt more than saw the knife being pushed against her side under her ribs.

She stopped struggling after that, focusing on keeping her aura between her flesh and that blade. Cold knowledge sunk like a rock in her gut. Those hands roughly grasping at her were moving. She closed her eyes, letting her limbs go slack in hope that if she stopped fighting them completely, it wouldn’t hurt as much.

**“Get away from her!”**

That all too familiar voice shouted not far away, and the darkness behind Blake’s closed eyes was replaced with blinding white. Chaos erupted in the alley as the golden inferno of rage rained hell down on it. The hands that had been holding Blake down were suddenly gone, and when she looked up from where she had sunk to the floor, she saw the sun punch one of the men in the face. A hit hard enough that several of his teeth clattered to the ground when he landed on the concrete.

No, it was not the sun, more so the sun personified in the form of Yang. Her blonde curls glowed nearly white hot with her rage as she gave every one of the men that had in the alley a reason to run. If they were still even conscious enough to run after she was done with them. The barking of Yang’s shot-gauntlets drowned out their angered screams and snapping shots of their pistols deemed useless against the infuriated dragon.

“Yang, stop.” Blake managed to get to her feet, shaking knees making her lean against the wall. Her voice had barely been above a whisper, but her partner froze mid swing anyway. She didn’t let go of the man she had by the collar of his hoodie or tear molten crimson glare away from his blackened eye he got from her first punch. Not at first; it seemed as though she was debating on knocking him out first. Yang took a deep breath and simply dropped him into a puddle with a warning snarl. The faunus doubted it was just water staining his clothing as he ran away.

Blake held her breath, heart squeezing tightly in her chest as the living wildfire turned to face her. She held as still as possible as Yang stopped in front of her, burning irises raking over her disheveled form slowly. Blake looked away, a mix of guilt and embarrassment making it impossible to meet her partner’s eyes. Then two strong arms were wrapped around her in a tight hug. She found her smaller frame folded easily within Yang’s broader shoulders. The blazing of the rage she had just witnessed tossing grown men around like rag dolls had cooled to a gentle, soothing warmth that had the tension in her body seeping away. She let out a long sigh, burrowing her nose into the simmering locks while a hand ran up and down her back.

“Are you ok?” A gentle rumble: distant thunder in a summer’s rain a balm to her nerves.

“Yeah, I am.” She answered it with a whisper, leaning more heavily into Yang’s durable frame like a lifeline the blonde had no idea she’d even become for Blake. “Thank you. I…” she trailed off when her voice cracked, making her swallow thickly.

“Shhh…” fingers threaded through her dark tresses carefully, resting on the back of her neck feather light yet carrying the weight of something far greater. “Let’s go home. You’re shaking. I bet a hot shower would feel really good right about now, yeah?” Yang pulled back just enough to meet Blake’s eyes, her own lilac once more. A small smile as she wiped a stray tear away with her thumb. Blake hadn’t even realized she was crying.

She nodded mutely, reaching down to intertwine her fingers with Yang’s, not paying attention to the small spatterings of blood that covered her knuckles and bracers. Normally a sight like that would have made the guilt she felt grow worse. She looked at the couple of men that had been left lying in the alley. They were just knocked out, and they would recover. No one had been killed or seriously hurt. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding as Yang lead them out of the alley and along the long walk back to the skyports to take them back to Beacon. She didn’t need to feel guilty over this.  _ If I hadn’t stepped in that girl could be dead right now. And if Yang hadn’t showed up… _

A shudder passed over her and she felt Yang let go of her hand. Before she could think to curl in on herself Yang’s brown leather jacket was being draped over her shoulders. The cup of tea she had abandoned earlier was put in her hands. It was still warm, and when she looked up at Yang the blonde was grinning a bit sheepishly. Her yellow aura faded from her hands. Blake couldn’t help the smile that found its way to her then, and this time the long sip of tea she took wasn’t to hide it.

They didn’t talk much on the way to skyport, or on the airship trip back up to Beacon. Yang seemed content to keep her arm wrapped around Blake’s shoulders and hold her close for most the entire trip there. In fact the only time either spoke up again was after they had stepped back into the dorm room, Yang standing with the door open while Blake went to shrug off the borrowed jacket.

“I’ll go get you something to eat while you’re relaxing in the shower. Take your time.” Neither girl moved though, but Yang glanced down to the hand Blake was holding onto again. Even without looking up Blake could see the hint of confusion on Yang’s face at her reluctance to let go. “Or, we can go down and eat later…” she kicked the door closed with her foot when Blake gave a soft tug on her hand. “Blake?”

“Stay?” She finally looked up at Yang, and she wasn’t sure if her face echoed the desire and hope taking up residence in her heart. Perhaps it was the lingering tinge of fear that made her voice come out smaller than she had intended it to. Maybe it was a combination of both, or something else entirely, but Yang nodded softly. The brawler allowed herself to be led into the bathroom, to let Blake close the distance between them and draw Yang into a hesitant kiss. Yang put up no resistance as Blake blindly took her yellow bracers off and set them on the sink. Neither did she make any move to stop the removal of her fingerless gloves. She only pulled away from returning the slow embrace when Blake’s hands found the bare skin of her waist.

“Are you sure?” Yang looked scared. Not loud like terror, but a sublet unsurity through the mask of confidence that was Yang’s outward persona. The way she held Blake, soft but secure, gentle yet grounding, and held her in searching gaze. Blake knew Yang didn’t ever want to make her uncomfortable or push for something she didn’t want.

“Yes, please,” she brought Yang in for another slow but burning kiss, pouring as much of what she felt in to as possible. With their foreheads resting against each other as they caught their breath, Blake let the words tumble out of her, no longer wanting to keep them in. “Yang, you’ve always made me feel safe, and wanted, and like I belong. Even when I pushed everyone away you were there and waiting to help me put my head back on straight. This, you- I,” she sucked in a breath, meeting lilac with unwavering amber, “I love you Yang. I have a for awhile.”

For once Yang was left completely speechless, jaw slacked open as she searched Blake’s face for any sign of deceit. Finding none, she surged forward, nearly tumbling into Blake with a searing kiss that quickly left the faunus breathless. They wrapped into each other, the emotions from back in the alley still having the trained warriors on edge. Their hands fumbled with clothing shed carelessly to the floor. Blake could feel the urgency pouring off of Yang. The faint shaking of her hands as they passed over shoulders in gossamer touch, dropping vest to the floor and going down Blake’s back to tug at the bottom of her tank top.

Blake tipped her head back as hot open mouthed kisses were traced down the side of her throat. The barest hint of teeth scraping just enough over her vein to make her shudder out a gasp. Her fingers dug into golden locks, rocking her body towards Yang’s touch ghosting along her sides to rest on the waistband of her shorts. She felt Yang pull away the faintest bit, a small whine falling from Blake’s lips.   
  


“I could've lost you today. If I didn't- if they had- Gods Blake…” Yang filled her lack of words with lips pressed against her, tongue seeping across her bottom lip for permission Blake gladly gave. Somewhere along the way Blake managed to undo Yang’s belt, the leather half skirt falling away. She hooked thumbs in the black boy compression shorts under it to pull Yang closer as she tugged them down. She ran the rough pad of her cat’s tongue in short laps down Yang’s throat as she nudged the clothing off, stopping just above the tube top wrapped around Yang’s ample chest. She ran her fingertips up the valley of Yang’s abs to the bottom of the cloth, biting her lip.

It would be a lie to say Blake had never caught herself staring at Yang’s body over the last year they had been living together. She had never thought someone would be just as beautiful on the outside as they were inside, but Yang was living proof of it. Even the shy glancing away she was doing now as Blake helped her pull the top off made her even more stunning to the faunus.  _ Though I'm not surprised she isn't wearing a bra. _

She didn't get much of a chance to admire the view before Yang was kissing her again. Broad hands expertly unclasping Blake's black lingerie easily. It was her turn to blush when Yang dropped to kneel in front of her, placing wanton kisses along her stomach and hips as she worked Blake's shorts and leggings off. She hesitated with her nails hooked under the edge of her panties, planting a tender kiss to Blake’s thigh before looking up questioningly.

Any last traces of reservations Blake might’ve had about this evaporated at the sheer caring and adoration and love she saw in Yang’s face at that moment. She didn't trust herself to speak, so she nodded and watched the lace fall away, leaving her almost completely bare before her partner. Then Yang was standing and Blake was being lifted up in her arms: one hand cupping her rear and the other on the small of her back as Yang carried her into the shower.

It was only when her feet touched the tub floor did Yang reach up and gently pull the ribbon free, letting the cloth fall to the floor outside of the shower. Blake reached behind herself to turn the hot water on, sighing from both the heat pouring over her skin and careful massage being rubbed at the base of her furred ears. They stayed like that for a few minutes; soaking in the heat and each other's presence while their hands explored soft skin and supple flesh.

When Yang’s mouth found purchase on the pulse point beneath Blake’s human ear she let out a throaty moan, lightly digging her nails into Yang’s shoulder. With Yang’s hands on her hips knee crooked between her legs, Blake felt the heat of arousal that had long since pooled in her belly soar to new heights. “Yang,” she breathed out, allowing the blonde to pull her hips into an easy rocking on her thigh that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. “Gods Yang, touch me.”

“Okay baby,” another kiss, “whatever you need.” She felt her weight shift, bringing her arms up to wrap more securely around Yang’s shoulders as her leg was lifted up to hook onto Yang’s hip. Even as she balanced on the ball of her foot, she knew she wouldn’t fall, despite being leaned backward. Yang had her arm wrapped around the small of her back; keeping her safely held up. No, she had already fallen for the blonde a long time ago, and here she was caught in that same loving embrace she had come to crave.

Teeth and tongue grazed over the reddened skin of her chest, drawing out gasps and shivers as one of her hardened peaks was claimed. Her chest rose and fell quickly, blood rushing in her ears and she gave a small, nudging roll of her hips against Yang. Then she felt Yang’s arm snake between them, fingertips tracing her entrance in light passes. Blake rolled her hips again in silent encouragement. One finger slipped past her labia and delved further within her folds, prodding to curl into the heat found there.

“Damn baby, you’re so wet.” Yang murmured against her sternum as she switched sides on her chest, pulsing her finger in and out in shallow strokes languidly until Blake stopped clenching down so fiercely around it.

Blake knew she was blushing at that comment, but it didn’t matter. Yang felt good inside of her even if she was still being teased. “Mmm, that’s your fault.” She huffed out, goosebumps covering where the airy laugh Yang gave drifted across her wet skin. Blake almost cursed at the blonde when she pulled her finger back out, but that was cut off in a short hiss of discomfort when Yang pushed two fingers much further inside of her than the first had gone. They both felt the distinct break within Blake’s walls and Yang halted.

“Shit, Blake are y-” Blake didn’t let her finish that, cutting her off with teeth clamping down on her bottom lip lightly and grinding herself down on Yang’s hand. It took a moment but Yang got the hint and started to pump her fingers, gently testing the waters. In only a few short strokes any traces of pain were gone, replaced with ripples of pleasure that had Blake rocking to chase them as best she could.

It was when Yang’s fingers twitched upward while buried deep did Blake jerk, the sudden flare a surprise but far more than welcome.  _ Again, Yang, there. Touch me there please. Please!  _ She internally begged, mouth too busy warring with Yang’s to utter the whimpers out loud. An insistent tug on her hair would have to suffice. Another wave of that pleasure had Blake bucking into it; tightening her hold with each needy convulsion that pulsed through her. Short whines mixed with her stuttering breath, burying her face into Yang’s neck. It wasn’t taking long at all for Yang to drive her closer and closer to the edge, feathery kisses dancing across her shoulder with murmured encouragements.

The heat washing over Blake made her feel like she was drowning in ecstasy. Any and all other notions of the world fading away that didn’t revolve around her and Yang. She felt her legs trembling as she held on for what she felt was forever, desperately riding the waves consuming her, not wanting it to end just yet. It was when Yang pressed the pad of her thumb over Blake’s clit with firm pressure did she lose the struggle. Everything tensed up, shivering and shaking with delight until Blake’s vision burst with stars of pure bliss.

She wasn’t aware of how long they stood there, Yang helping her ride out her orgasm, or when her teeth had found purchase in the base of Yang’s throat. She was only aware of the dull ache left behind when Yang removed herself from Blake, or the chill that made her curl further into Yang when the water shut off. She felt herself be picked up when a towel was wrapped around her body, cradled against Yang’s chest tenderly like some precious treasure the dragon could claim as her own.

She blinked her eyes open, focusing on Yang’s slightly flushed face as she was put down to rest on the bottom bunk of their beds. She quickly caught Yang’s wrist and pulled her down into her bunk with Blake. The two intertwined their limbs together like it was the most natural thing in the world. Blake laid her head on Yang’s chest to relax and finish coming down from her high. Her furred ear flicked against Yang’s cheek at the soft cooing, dull nails coming up to scratch at the back of it automatically.

“What did you say?” She lifted her head up enough to meet Yang’s gaze. Her partner huffed softly, glancing away before repeating herself. 

“I said ‘I love you too.’” Yang shrugged her shoulder not under Blake before continuing on. “I realized I never said back to you earlier so I was making sure you knew. I love you t-,” she caught Blake pouncing on her, a muffled laugh in the middle of their kiss. That laugh was silenced by a gulp, when Blake shifted around to sit straddling on Yang’s hips, her towel pooling loosely around her lap.

Blake smiled, threading her fingers through Yang’s and placing a kiss on the back of her hand. “Good,” she purred, lapping the rough of her tongue over to soft flesh of Yang’s wrist. She trailed her lips upward slowly, nipping and savoring a path up to Yang’s jaw to suck on it lightly.

“Not that I'm complaining, but uh, what are you doing?”

“Mmm,” Blake hummed, sitting up just enough to smirk down at Yang.  _ Damn, she’s so cute when she’s shy.  _ “Isn’t it obvious?” She made a show of running her tongue over the points of her fangs. “Going to eat my dinner.”

“Oh…” Blake kissed the hollow of Yang’s throat, making her way down to the already heaving chest slowly. Blake ran her hand down Yang’s side, leaving the faintest of pink lines with her nails. “Oh,  _ fuck,  _ Blake.”

The faunus smiled again, knowing the only complaints she’d be hearing any time soon would be from their neighbors.


End file.
